You are my World, Hunger Games Fanfiction
by shor.alon98
Summary: This story is been told from a first person POV. I took the hunger games and wrote a story about what would happen if Myself and the girl I love would be picked
1. The Reaping

Chapter 1

I lay down in my bed, thinking about today. Next to me, was my sister Mary. She was 12 years old, and it was her first year, her first reaping, her first Hunger Games. I got out of the bed slowly, trying not to wake her up. In the bed next to us, my parents slept. I slowly grabbed my jacket, and my boots and walked out of the door.

It was very early in the morning, and the sun barely came out. The reaping is in a few hours, and I was really afraid of it, but not for myself. I was 17 years old, so I managed to survive 5 times, this was my last time (even if my name was in there 32 times), I was afraid of Mary. Her name was only in once, but the fact that there is a small chance she will be picked was frightening.

I headed to the middle of town, to our market. I wanted to buy something for my sister. If it was her first reaping, then I'll try and make it as easy for her as possible. I arrived at the market and said hello to a few people I knew. Many people knew me because I was always helping the weak ones and those who couldn't feed themselves. I bought a piece of bread for a few herbs I managed to collect near our fence and set down to eat it.

It was really good bread, and I enjoyed every moment of it. I was sitting there for a few moments before I went to another stand which sold trinkets. I found a lovely wristband, with different animals around it, and I knew this is what I wanted to give my sister. The woman who's stand was her asked me for who I'm buying it for.

"My sister" I replied

"Then consider as a gift from me. I hope it gives her luck today, and to you as well" the woman said.

"Thank you, I will not forget it," I said.

I started walking back home, to get ready for the reaping. On my way back, I ran into Rachel, a very good friend of mine. Rachel's family and mine were good friends for years now, our parents knew each other way before Rachel or I were born. Rachel is younger than me by 1 year, and we were friends since I could remember. No one knew this, because I told no one, but I was in love in Rachel for a while now, but I never confessed my love to her, because I was too afraid from the option she would say she feels different. I didn't want to destroy our friendship.

"Good morning Jack, how are you today?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine Rachel, how are you?" I replied.

"I'm doing good. Are you ready for the reaping today?"

"I am, but Mary is a bit scared. I bought her this wristband, hopefully, it gives are luck today" I said as I showed her the wristband.

"It's lovely, I'm sure she's going to love it."

"I hope so. Well, I need to get home and get ready. May the odds be in your favor today Rachel" I said.

"May they also be in your favor Jack" Rachel replied.

I headed home since it got really close to the reaping. When I got home, Mary was already dressed in a white dress, her hair was arranged in a braided long ponytail. My mother saw I was coming in, and told me to get to the bath quickly, and she will get my outfit ready.

I went to the bathroom, got cleaned up fast, and got dressed in the outfit my mother arranged for me. It's was a short sleeve white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I got out of the bathroom and saw my mother, father, and sister ready to go to the door.

"Quickly now Jack, we need to get going, we can't be late." Said, my mom.

"Just one more thing mom" I replied. I grabbed the wristband from my pile of clothes I left in the bathroom and went to Mary. I kneeled down, grabbed her hand and placed the wristband on her left hand.

"I got this today for you, it will give you luck, and for as long as it's on you, it will keep you safe," I said.

"Thank you, Jack," Mary said, giving me a huge hug.

"Okay, now let's go, we don't want to be late," said my mom.

We went outside and started to walk toward the Hall of Justice. Mary held my hand, and I could sense she was nervous. I couldn't blame her.

We arrived at the square in front of the Hall of Justice. A lot of people were already here, but a lot more were arriving. I and Mary got into the line where you sign up, while our parents went to the section where people younger than 12, and older than 18 are standing. While we stood in the line, I explained to Mary what is about to happen.

"They will just use a tiny needle to stab your finger, then you will need to put your finger where they will show you, and that's it," I said, "it hardly hurts, trust me". Mary nodded.

Mary was next in line, and just before her turn I told her: "I'll see you after it's over".

Mary signed up and went to the girl's area. I signed right after and went to the boy's area.

While we waited, I found a few of my friends, and we started talking about a lot of random stuff, and what we've done today, and eventually, the ceremony began. I was so nervous about the fact that Mary is part of the reading this year, that I didn't listen to any of it.

"And now, as usual, ladies first," said the woman on stage. She walked to the bull containing the girl's notes and picked one. She walked back to the microphone and opened the note.

"The female tribute from District 12 is Rachel Mitford".

I was so relieved to not hear Mary's name, that I didn't even notice at the start that Rachel was picked.

Once I realized that I saw her start walking from the girl's area towards the stage. I looked around me and found her family. Her mother was crying, while her father was holding her, crying himself. They knew that her daughter is basically dead right now. In all the history of district 12, in all of the 71 years of the Hunger Games, District 12 only had 1 winner, Haymitch Abernathy. If you get picked in district 12, you are doomed to die, you don't even have a chance to win.

"And now for the boys," said the woman.

She walked to the boys bull and picked one. She went back to the microphone. She opened the note and called the name. I didn't even hear who was picked, it didn't matter, because as soon as they called it, and I saw the boy started getting out of the boy's area, I yelled: "I Volunteer as tribute". Silence fell on the crowd. In 12, it really rare that someone is Volunteering to the Hunger Games.

I walked to the stage and stood next to the woman. I looked at my parents and they were shocked if that word can describe it. I looked at Rachel's parents, they were in the same situation. Basically, everyone was in shock. As I said, it's rare that someone is Volunteering in our district, and if that happens, usually there is a family connection between the volunteer and the one he replaces. The woman closed the ceremony with a blessing for both of us. I looked at Rachel and saw the same expression everyone else had: Shock and confusion.

After that, peacekeepers took us to different rooms inside the Hall of Justice, where we get to say goodbye to the people we care about. First, there was my family.

They got in, and the first thing that happens is my mother gave me a huge hug and didn't let go of me. After that, she only asks me one thing, one word: "Why?"

How can I explain? Will they understand? Will the accept that reason? I didn't know but I spoke anyway.

"I love her, I love her so much, that the moment I realized that she got picked, I didn't control myself, it just happened. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I didn't do anything to save her, that I couldn't help her" I said.

The expression on my mom's face changed. She understood that there is no chance I'm returning home because even if we both get to the last two people, I wouldn't try to fight for my life, I will let her kill me so she can return home, and live.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be" said my mom, "I'm proud of you, my son"

My sister hugged me for a long long time, until A peacekeeper entered the room, telling my family the time is over. She let go of me and handed me over the wristband I bought her earlier today.

"Maybe it will give you luck as it gave to me," she said.

They all got out, and I stayed in the room. Few moments after, the door opened, and Josh, Rachel's father walked in.

"I just wanted to say how brave it was of you to volunteer. And not just that, but to volunteer for someone outside of your family, is even braver" he continued. "By the look on your face, I can see that you did it because you love her, and I wanted to say thank you for the sacrifice you are giving, for my daughter," he said and started to cry a bit.

"It's okay Josh, I'm okay with that. I'll do whatever I can to ensure that Rachel will come home alive and safe" I said while giving him a huge hug.

A peacekeeper opened the door and asked Josh to leave, and so he did.

I was left in the room alone for a few moments, before another peacekeeper opened the door, and asked me to follow him. He was joined by another peacekeeper, and they both led me outside of the building, where a car is waiting. Rachel was already sitting in the car, next to the woman from the ceremony. I got into the car, and we start driving immediately.

It's a short walk from the Hall of Justice to the train station, and in a car, that's even faster. A lot of people waited for us at the train station, including both of our families. We got out of the car and headed to the train. We got up on the train, and turned around, to look at the crowd that gathered outside of the train. It seems like almost all of the district came to say goodbye to us.

I looked at Rachel, and she looked at me, and then we held our hands together and raised them up, showing the crowd that we are in this together, that we do not see each other as the enemy, but as allies. We waved at our families for goodbye, and the train started to move. Our next stop, our only stop, The Capitol.


	2. The Train, The deal and The discovery

Once the train started to move out of the station, each of us is shown to a different bedroom, which is much larger than my entire house back in 12. I'm looking around my room and think that I could fit around 10 people in here, and there will still be room for more. Man, I hate the capital already. There are some new clothes in the wardrobe, which I immediately switched to; they are much comfortable then what I was wearing. After that, I'm going to the main car, where Rachel, Haymitch and the woman from before, which I learned her name is Effie Trinket, are already sitting around the table and talking. Mary notices me once I enter.

"Oh, join us, Jack, we were just talking about you," Rachel said.

"About me?" I said "I hope you said nice things," I said, letting out a small giggle.

"Don't worry" Rachel said, "I was just telling Haymitch about that time when you help save my dad". I remembered that. A few years back, Rachel's father got very sick, and Rachel and her mother couldn't move him to our local doctor. Rachel ran to our house and asks us for help, so I came to help them. I carried her father for half of the district to the Everdeen's house, where Catrina, the mother of the house, was taking care of the sick people. I barely made it there, and once I got him inside the house, I fainted out for almost a whole day. When I woke up, Rachel was right next to me. She didn't say anything, but her eyes said everything. That's when I know she's the one I'll sacrifice everything for.

"Ya, that was one long walk, Although, I never slept better than that day" I said.

"So, you are strong, I could see that by looking at you," Said Haymitch "and probably fast, but what are your advantages?" He asked, looking at Rachel.

"Well, I'm…" She started to say but I interrupted, "She's smart, agile, very good at fire making and cooking, listening to others, taking care of those in need, beautiful, kind, gentle…" I kept talking until I realized everyone was looking at me and stopped.

"Okay, that was something," said Haymitch, while I left the table, and went to another car, very embarrassed.

I went all the way to the last car, where the entire back of the train is covered in glass, and you can look at the view that the train leaves behind it. I sat there for what felt like an hour until someone entered the car. I expected it to be Rachel, but it was Haymitch.

"So, this was quite a bomb you dropped back there," said Haymitch while taking a sit in front of me.

"I guess," I said while still looking outside the window.

"So you love her, that's obvious, and by the look on her face back there, I can guess she didn't know until now," He said.

"I never told her, because I didn't know how to approach her with that".

"Well, you did it, now what?" He asked.

"She must survive the game, at all cost. I'll give my life for her" I said "I know you need to choose one of us to live since you can't save us both, so I'm making that choice for you Haymitch, YOU SAVE HER" I said, yelling a bit.

"I thought you will say that," He said.

"So what is our best course of action?" I asked.

"I think you guys should stick together, try to be the last 2 people, and since you said, she must survive, and you will probably let her kill you. That's the only way I see that she can walk out of the arena, alive".

"If that what it takes, I'll go with it. So long as she gets to live" I said.

Haymitch set there for a minute or two until he finally talked. "You should go and talk to her. You need to tell her how you feel about her. You owe her that at least."

I was going to talk to her, but I wanted to do it after we arrived at the Capitol, but I realized that the train is the best time to close this part.

I walked back to the main car, looking for Rachel, but she was not there.

"Do you know where Rachel is?" I asked Effie.

"She went to her room, she said she wanted some time alone before we arrive at the capitol," she said.

"Thank you," I said, and left the room, heading to Rachel's room.

Rachel's room is right next to mine; I arrived at the door, and knocked. "Rachel, may I come in?" I asked. There was a silent for a moment, and then I heard a quite "yes" from the other side.

I opened the door, and saw Rachel on her bed, with her back to me. I walked to the bed and sat down next to her. She was sitting with her legs to her chest, hugging them tightly. There was a moment of silence between us, and Rachel broke it and talked.

"Why did you volunteer today?" She asked.

"I don't really know," I said.

"You were never a good liar Jack" She replied, raising her head to me.

"I guess that when your name was called, I didn't know how to reply. I stood there and thought that this is the last time I will see you. When they announced the male's name, I didn't even care who it was, I just knew I need to do whatever I can to save you".

"And why is that? You don't owe me anything. I'm the one who owes you everything. You save my dad way back when. I owe you more than I can repay in an entire lifetime. No, you have another reason for that, which you are not willing to tell me. What is it, Jack?" She asked.

I had no way to get out of this situation, and part of me wanted to kill myself for getting myself into it, but I talked because I knew I have no way out.

"I… guess that the main reason I volunteered is… is because I'm in love with you." I said. A relief passed through all of my body, now that I let the secret out.

"What?! For how long?!" She asked while jumping off the bed.

"For about 2 years now I think, I don't really know," I said.

"And the thought didn't cross your mind that maybe, just MAYBE, you should say something to me before?! For 2 years?!" She yelled

"I didn't know how to approach you with that. I guess I tried to delay that for as long as I can because I didn't want to destroy our friendship." I replied.

"And why did you though this will destroy our friendship?" She asked as she calmed herself a bit.

"Well, I thought that once I'll reveal that to you and you will feel otherwise, then we will stay away from each other, and won't talk again. My choices were either open up to you and risk that, or keep it to myself, and keep our relationship safe." I said.

"That's a dumb thought," She said.

"I tend to make dumb decisions," I said, laughing a bit, "but I always try to…" Rachel stopped me "Look at that," she said. I looked outside the window with her, and there it was The Capitol.

Back in 12, we heard a lot of stories about the capital, but nothing can prepare you to this. The city was huge. When we arrived at the train station, there was a crowd waiting for us. Much larger than the one in 12.

"I just need you to promise me one thing Jack," Rachel said while looking outside.

"What?" I asked.

"When we get to the arena, we stay together, no matter what happened," She said, turning her gaze to me.

"I promise," I said, holding her hand.

We got out of the train, and peacekeepers led us to a pair of cars waiting for us. I got into one of them, while Rachel got into the other one. The way from the station to the tribute center wasn't that long, but it took time because all of the people who waited for us, and cheered us.

We got to the Tribute Center, which is a huge building; far bigger than I thought is possible.

We are led to an elevator, which takes us all the way to the 12th floor, where we will stay, until we are sent into the arena, in 5 days. 5 days we have to learn whatever we can to survive in the games. 5 days until we probably die.


End file.
